


Castiel's Choice

by jedipati



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel must choose his vessel.  But there are two that might handle him well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Choice

Castiel hesitated. He needed a vessel, and now that the Righteous Man was out, he had time to find one. He just wasn't sure who he wanted to ask.

There were two men who would work well enough as vessels. The older, perhaps, would do well, but he wasn't devout.

Plus, he might cope better with a stronger angel then the other man.

Castiel focused his attention on Jimmy Novak, and kept the other man in the back of his mind if Jimmy said no.

A little less then a year later, however, his second choice said yes to Lucifer.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this plot bunny came to me because I read somewhere that Mark Pellegrino was the second choice to play Castiel, after Misha Collins. Then, of course, he was cast as Lucifer. I just couldn't resist.


End file.
